Hades (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Hades was an Isu, revered as the Greek god of the Underworld and the brother of Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter. He was also the spouse of Persephone. His Roman counterpart is Pluto, and Etruscan counterpart is Aita. Eventually, his name came to also signify the underworld itself. The Cerberus is regarded as Hades' hound, and when the god was depicted, Cerberus was there, too. According to the mythology, Hades abducted Persephone, Demeter's daughter, and took her to his realm because he wanted to marry her. He eventually did marry her, and gave her the realm of Elysium to rule over. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, higher with Pieces of Eden Name: Hades, Pluto (Roman name) Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Isu, Precursor, Ruler of the Underworld Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Information Analysis (With Eagle Sense), Master Martial Artist (Like any other Isu, Hades is also experienced in every single form of unarmed combat recognizable by modern human beings, not to mention that he serves as the ruler of the underworld. Even the science division was trained in the arts of the deadly weapons in case of war), Clairvoyance, Analytical Prediction, Precognition and Retrocognition (Can easily and accurately foresee future events without the use of their technology, and could even look back at past events at a much more refined rate than their hybrid descendants, with Eagle Vision basically being a limited form of the Isu's sixth sense to view events through time), Rage Power (Can grow considerably stronger upon flying into a rage, and immunize themselves further to their own weapons' effects), Data Manipulation (As souls, the Isu were capable of living eternally as bits of data until such the time came to resurrect themselves once more), Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can generate powerful beams of energy that can easily kill human beings and can use this energy as a form of Telekinesis to paralyse, lift and throw other people), Telekinesis (Via Energy Manipulation), Teleportation (Like most other Isu, Hades can himself teleport short distances), Sealing (Imprisonned Persephone into Elysium and made her unable to escape), Petrification (Petrified the man who stole the coins of the dead), Aura (Can generate an aura of pure energy that makes him immune to most attacks as long as it surrounds him), Fire Manipulation (Can use his energy powers to generate fire and cause explosions. Can create explosives orbs of fire), Hellfire Manipulation (Can generate the scorching flames of the Underworld, a fire that can burn the souls of the dead), Flight, Information Manipulation, Hacking, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Forcefield Creation, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Preparation, Supergenius Intelligence, Technology Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Technopathy (Like most Isu, Hades can psionically manipulate and command the Pieces of Eden as well as their constructs such as their Temples with merely a thought), Animal Manipulation and thousands of other abilities and skillsets (As the creator of the human race, the Isu themselves are capable of doing anything their creations and descendants could), Non-Corporeal form, Soul Manipulation (Has complete control over the souls of the dead in the Underworld) and Possession (Via various methods and even as souls), Curse Manipulation (Can condemn souls within Tartaros to further torment) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Death Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Telekinesis, Extreme Temperatures, Disease Manipulation and several other resistances (Should possess the same resistances as other Isu and Isu-Hybrids) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically, higher with Pieces of Eden (At least comparable to if not stronger than most Isu, who are considerably superior to most Isu-Hybrids, who can no-sell attacks on these levels and no-sell energy beams powerful enough to instantly vaporize 3 people and reduce them to a bloody mist. Stated to be more powerful than Persephone. Is one of the strongest enemies Kassandra had to fight) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Comparable to other Isu like Juno. Easily dodge multiples strikes from Kassandra and could easily overwhelm her even when the latter used time-slowing abilities) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ (Can easily harm the likes of Kassandra) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Should be on par with other Isu like Juno, who can casually stomp Isu-Hybrids without even trying. Endured extreme amounts of powerful attacks from Kassandra, including from her most powerful weapons like the Spear of Leonidas), higher with Aura (Considerably enhances his durability to brush off attacks that would otherwise severely injure him) Stamina: Incredibly High Range: Extended melee range via virtue of sheer size and his Executioner, higher via Pieces of Eden and Energy Manipulation Standard Equipment: Hades's Executioner, His Crown, His armor, Pieces of Eden Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Hades is extremely cunning and manipulative, using lies and bribes to play with the minds of his inferiors and other people, easily tricking Brasidas while torturing him with sadistic mind games and manipulating Kassandra with the same ease. He actually never outright lies, instead using specific words that lead people making their own interpretation of their deal with him. In addition to that, Hades naturally possesses the common intelligence of his kind, which far exceeds that of humans. Weaknesses: Prone to anger-management issues. His aura can be wittled down with several attacks powerful enough to normally injure him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Rage Users Category:Data Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Information Users Category:Hackers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Antagonists Category:Rulers Category:Warriors Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Ubisoft Category:Kings Category:Axe Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Villains Category:Hellfire Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Curse Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users